geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
GEICO advertising campaigns
Listings Animated advertisements * In 1999, animated advertisements were part of the early GEICO Direct ads as well as the "Dumb Things" campaign. The 15-second long commercials, animated by Bill Plympton, featured a curious little man walking up to an object and eventually getting hurt due to his curiosity about the object. One of the commercials, for example, involved him finding a cannon and pressing a button, causing a resulting cannonball to fire out and stick to his face. The original saying in the commercial was "You could still save money on car insurance. Even if you made a few mistakes."; later modified to "We all do dumb things. Paying too much for car insurance doesn't have to be one of them." The GEICO Gecko * GEICO advertisement on car in Florida * The company's ads sometimes focus on its reptilian mascot, the GEICO Gecko, an anthropomorphic Day Gecko, which is 7'8" tall was created by The Martin Agency, modified in 2005 to a CGI character by Animation Director David Hulin and his team at Framestore. The gecko first appeared on August 29, 1999, during the Screen Actors Guildstrike that prevented the use of live actors. The original commercial features the Gecko voiced by actor Kelsey Grammer who climbs onto a microphone on a podium and utters "This is my final plea: I am a gecko, not to be confused with GEICO, which could save you hundreds on car insurance. So, STOP CALLING ME!" before licking his eye. Later "wrong number" ads used Dave Kelly as the voice of the gecko. In the subsequent commercials with Jake Wood (which portray him as a representative of the company), the gecko speaks with an English Cockney accentbecause it would be unexpected, according to Martin Agency's Steve Bassett. In 2010s commercials, the gecko's accent is more working-class, perhaps in an effort to further "humanize" him. * Steve Bassett, creative director at The Martin Agency: * As computer animation got better and as we got to know the character better, we did a few things. We wanted to make him a little more guy-next-door. And he looks a lot more real than he's looked before. * Chelsea Clinton, daughter of former president Bill Clinton and then-Secretary of State and 2016 DemocraticPresidential candidate Hillary Clinton, interviewed the Geico Gecko in April 2013. He had since become GEICO's longest-running mascot, appearing in more than 150 commercials as of 2017. He also wrote an autobiography called “You’re Only Human”, released in 2013 by Workman. Maxwell the Pig * Maxwell is an anthropomorphic talking pig and recurring character in GEICO advertisements. Maxwell debuted in an installment of the Rhetorical Questions campaign as the "little piggy who cried 'wee wee wee' all the way home" (referencing the famous nursery rhyme "This Little Piggy") being driven home by a friend's mother, screaming along the way. While Maxwell was originally intended as a one-time character, the popularity of his debut commercial resulted in him being spun off into his own series of commercials which usually feature him as a tech-savvy, informative pig who is most concerned with his GEICO-related objects. Cavemen * A popular series of well-received advertisements uses cavemen as pitchmen. Also developed by the Martin Agency, the ads center on Neanderthal-like cavemen, no different from modern-day individuals (outside of somewhat prehistoric facial features), encountering either an ad or commercial with the tagline "GEICO: so easy a caveman could do it," followed by their disgust with the supposed stereotype of caveman stupidity. The ads posit a world where cavemen are still alive and active members of society in the present day, behaving and living nothing at all like the stereotypical caveman. The main characters presented in the ads are affluent, educated, and cultured, eating at fancy restaurants, going to exclusive parties, jet-setting around the globe, and seeing their therapists (portrayed in the commercials by two-time Oscar-nominated actress Talia Shire). The humor revolves around the relative normality of the cavemen's presence and their reactions to the stereotype represented in the ads, and their attempts at defending themselves from the stereotype. * The ads were so successful that the commercial actors are appearing in a successful series of interactive websites written and produced by GEICO's in-house creative team at Caveman's Crib and most recently, iHeartcavemen. A spin-off TV series, titled Cavemen and starring new actors, debuted on ABC in October 2007 to overwhelmingly negative critical reaction. It was canceled after only six episodes were aired. Parodies * Another common theme is misdirection, in which the commercial appears to be about an unrelated product (or, in fact, may not even be a commercial), suddenly changing to become a plug for GEICO. The commercials use a variety of fictional characters such as Speed Racer, Chatty Cathy, Jed Clampett, and Bill Dutchess. Other commercials relate to a hair loss doctor who has saved by switching to GEICO, a nature show about a fish, workout with Tony Little, and a soap opera of a couple who are breaking up. Another set of GEICO ads involved a fictional reality show called "Tiny House" in which contestants were forced to live in a half-scale house. * An additional commercial theme is the promotion of fictional products. In 2006 parody ads featured such products as long distance phone service, tomato soda, fast-food, a reality TV show, dolls, and even poking fun at the Old Navy commercials – in all cases, the parody portion of the ad ends with "but it won't save you any money on car insurance." After the GEICO slogan is heard, the commercials end with "Why haven't you called GEICO?" the logo end with Paramount Pictures "Don’t Missed GEICO Tiny House Commercial from Paramount Pictures." * The parody pitch crossed over to the Caveman campaign in 2007, in a 10-second spot that appears to be a talking heads news interview, but features the popular caveman. * In response to some of the parody ads, Seth Green and Matthew Senreich wrote a sketch using the character Jar Jar Binks in a parody of one of the celebrity ads for their second Robot Chicken Star Wars special. * MADtv also made a sketch parodying these ads using characters of Elmo (who was performed by Frank Caeti) and Carlos Mencia (who was played by Johnny Sanchez). * Actor Scott Whyte has made a series of commercial parodies, calling the company, "Schmeiko", while performing a series of impressions. I've got good news * In another ad campaign, a character would be breaking bad news to another (such as a baseball manager replacing a struggling pitcher with a reliever), but then offers helpfully, "I've got good news: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO!" That news, of course, is of no immediate use at all to the other character(s). Some of the ads were parodies and/or featured celebrities including, for example, Esteban; one featured the popular anime character Speed Racer. The exchange became parodied for a time while the ads were popular. One of the most watched "I've got good news" spots was a soap opera parody featuring television actor Sebastian Siegel. Bland salesman * In another series of ads, a GEICO pitchman is played by actor Jerry Lambert in an extremely bland and understated way, parodying the stereotype of an insurance man, such as reading to a group of uninterested children from a book of fairy tales about insurance, watching a view of cats in the living room where a gecko is standing on the couch, relaxing on a hot tub with a couple, and a flashback about "Honk If You Like". In one segment, he reads a supposed e-mail from a viewer saying it would be "da bomb" (i.e., something good), if the Gecko would do a dance called "The Robot". Cut to the Gecko doing that dance smoothly and gracefully (to the tune of a not-for-public-sale melody called "Sweet World" by a group called Omega Men, which was used in the arcade video game In the Groove 2) and then back to the insurance salesman attempting to do the same dance, seemingly more stiffly than an actual robot would. The newest commercial featuring the GEICO Gecko depicts the Gecko receiving a business suit from the salesman, in order to present a more professional appearance, but he declines. Riding With GEICO * Road Sing Along * Road Sing Along (2017 Remake) * Road Sing Along (2018 Remake) * Road Sing Along (The Best of GEICO) * Sleeping in Car * Sleeping in Car (2017 Remake) * Sleeping in Car (2018 Remake) * Sleeping in Car (The Best of GEICO) * Sunglasses * Sunglasses (2017 Remake) * Sunglasses (2018 Remake) * Sunglasses (The Best of GEICO) * Dogs * Dogs (The Best of GEICO) Real service, real savings * In this campaign, a real GEICO customer would present his/her testimonials, while a celebrity standing next to, or behind, the customer uses his/her signature styles to help get the customer's word across. * Some of these celebrities included: * Peter Graves * Peter Frampton * Burt Bacharach * Little Richard * Mrs. Butterworth * Joan Rivers * The Pips * Charo * James Lipton * Michael Winslow * Verne Troyer * Don LaFontaine * The slogan exclusive to this campaign is "GEICO: Real service, real savings". My Great Rides * In 2007, GEICO also launched a social networking site, My Great Rides, for motorcycle owners. My Great Rides is a place for cycle owners to share stories about trips they have taken on their bikes, as well as post pictures of their motorcycles, and comment on other members' stories and pictures. My Great Rides was taken down on 27 February 2012. GEICO Racing * The number 7 car of the NASCAR Nationwide Series is driven by Mike Wallace and was sponsored by GEICO prior to 2009. Commercials involving the race team are of a memorably disdainful young boy, played by actor Eddie Heffernan claiming to be a relative of Mike Wallace and being a better driver. The boy says, "When people see Mike Wallace and the GEICO number 7 doing well, they'll think of saving a bunch of money on car insurance. But when they see me, they'll say, 'There goes Lauren Wallace; the greatest thing to ever climb into a race car.'" * The commercials are sometimes presented in an interview fashion, where an unseen narrator speaks to the ambitious go-kart driver. "What do you think of Mike Wallace?" the child is asked, to which he responds, "Whatever, he's out there selling car insurance, I'm out there to win." When questioned on his relation to the NASCAR driver, Lauren shakes his head and concludes, "I didn't say I wouldn't go fishing with the man, all I'm saying is if he comes near me, I'll put him in the wall." To which the narrator questions him, "You don't race in the Busch Series." Lauren replies "Listen, go-kart track, grocery store, those remote controlled boats; when it comes to Mike Wallace the story ends with me putting him in the wall." * New ads in this lineup include Lauren referring to himself as being, "100 miles away and ready to strike," and "lightning in a bottle." * The success of those ads resulted in the launch of an interactive website written and produced by GEICO's in-house creative team at GEICO Garage. The site includes cameo appearances by Lauren Wallace and drivers Mike Wallace, his daughter Chrissy Wallace, Speed TV's Tommy Kendall, Paul Tracy, Christian Fittipaldi and Max Papis. TRS: The Real Scoop * Introduced in 2 August 2007, this series of ads features an E! True Hollywood Story-type show about famed fictional characters such as Fred Flintstone, Jed Clampett, and even a Cabbage Patch Kid named Ben Winkler claiming to have their cars (the Flintmobile, Jed's 1923 Oldsmobile truck, and a Plymouth Reliant/Dodge Aries, respectively) insured by GEICO, featuring interviews with made-up investigators (however, the Ben Winkler spot does not have an interview). These commercials were voiced over by narrator David O'Brien. The money you could be saving with GEICO * Starting in 2008, GEICO has aired a series of TV ads featuring two paper-banded stacks of U.S. bills with a pair of big, googly eyes on top. Kash, who never says anything, just sits and stares at people (in a manner intended to be unsettling), set to a remix of a Rockwell/Michael Jackson song, "Somebody's Watching Me" by Mysto & Pizzi. Rhetorical question campaign * From December 2009 to May 2012, GEICO introduced another advertising campaign in which Mike McGlonewalks into an empty room and queries the viewer, "Could switching to GEICO really save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance?" After this, he pauses and then asks a rhetorical and/or obvious question which is immediately followed by a scene cut to the subject at hand. Such questions have included (in no particular order): Television * Is Ed "Too Tall" Jones too tall? * Does Charlie Daniels play a mean fiddle? * Does Elmer Fudd have trouble with the letter R? * Did The Waltons take way too long to say good night? * Does a ten-pound bag of flour make a really big biscuit? * Did the caveman invent fire? * Was Abe Lincoln honest? * Is having a snowball fight with pitching great Randy Johnson a bad idea? * Is a bird in the hand worth two in the bush? * Can fútbol announcer Andrés Cantor make any sport exciting? * Does a former drill sergeant make a terrible therapist? * Do woodchucks chuck wood? * Did the little piggy cry 'wee wee wee' all the way home? * Does it take two to tango? * What, do you live under a rock? * Does the buck stop here? * Do dogs chase cats? * Would Foghorn Leghorn make a really bad book narrator? * Is the pen mightier than the sword? * Do people use smartphones to do dumb things? Radio * Would helium make opera sound less stuffy? * Do mimes make even less sense when you can't see them? * Is sneaking out of a really boring meeting while wearing tap shoes a bad idea? * Does a rolling stone gather no moss? * Do only dogs hear dog whistles? * If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around, does it make a noise? * Is texting getting way out of hand?: * In 2019, Geico began re-airing the commercials probably as to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the campaign. Short Stories and Tall Tales * Starting in 2010, there have been TV commercials in which a nursery rhyme, being read to the audience from an illustrated book entitled Short Stories and Tall Tales, turns into an ad for GEICO homeowner's and renters insurance: * the cow who jumped over the moon * Jack Be Nimble * Baa Baa Black Sheep * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Little Jack Horner * Little Bo Peep * Little Miss Muffet * Goldilocks * the Big Bad Wolf, * Hansel and Gretel * An old woman who lived in a shoe * Mary and her lamb * Jack and Jill Xtranormal * Near the end of 2010, a new advertising campaign began made up of amateurish computer animated advertisements, supposedly made in Fifteen minutes, created with the computer software program Xtranormal. Easier Way to Save * Starting in the summer of 2011, a new series of advertising involved people discovering unusual ways to save money. Television * A couple * A dog and a cockatoo * A sea captain living as a roommate * A woman turning her daughter's pet fish into her husband's meal. * Robots hired * Three guinea pigs * A couple adopting a black rescue panther * A man singing a personal ad * Three middle school girls criticize on what the man is eating, only to watch his weight. * A family forming their own theme park. * Boy Scouts using paintball guns to decorate a couple's living room. * A man adopting a pet possum for his kids, Radio commercials * A man who tries to cut his wife's hair * A man who can only rely on toll-free numbers. * A man consolidating his five daughters' weddings into one day. * A woman carpooling with her daughter's school bus. * An umpire who cannot pay for his contacts. * A man turning his bathroom shower * A man using carrier pigeons to send letters * A man who can't spend money on the Internet for his home, * A woman who is dreaming of being in Machu Picchu Brighter side * This campaign shows two people in a sticky situation. One of them is not as worried as the other, explaining "I'm looking on the brighter side. I save over fifteen percent on my car insurance by switching to GEICO." * Commercials from this campaign include * A magician * A woman and her neighbor * Two fishermen * Divers Get Happy, Get GEICO * From May 2012 to May 2013, GEICO had a family of commercials where bluegrass pickers named Ronnie (played by director/musician Alex Harvey) and Jimmy (played by actor/comedian Timothy Ryan Cole) talk about how happy saving money on insurance can make someone do certain things intended to be humorous: * Happier than Gallagher at a farmer's market * Happier than a bodybuilder directing traffic * Happier than Christopher Columbus with speedboats * Happier than Eddie Money running a travel agency * Happier than a witch at a broom Factory * Happier than a Slinky on an escalator * Happier than an antelope with night vision goggles * Happier than Dikembe Mutombo blocking a shot * Happier than Paul Revere with a cell phone * Happier than Dracula volunteering at a blood drive * Happier than the Pillsbury Doughboy on his way to a baking convention * Happier than a camel on Wednesday/Hump Day Museum of Modern Insurance * This campaign involves paintings in a museum encouraging their fellow paintings to switch to GEICO. * A mountain climber * An excited cat * A teacher * A painting * Dogs Player * Uncle Sam * A little girl * Two 1980s valley girls Did You Know? * From June 2013 to November 2014, a family of TV ads came on where one person reads a GEICO ad, which has the well-known tagline (often with the Gecko in it as well) and a second person says "Everybody knows that." to which the first person says, "Well, did you know ..." followed by an amusing (and fictional) "fact" which is then illustrated in a cutaway scene. Prior to Did you know Pinocchio was a bad motivational speaker?, the closing line was temporarily changed to "GEICO: Fifteen minutes could save you... well, you know." * Did you know that some owls aren't that wise? * Did you know Old MacDonald was a really bad speller? * Did you know the ancient pyramids were actually a mistake? * Did you know that when a tree falls in the forest and no one is around, it does make a sound? * Did you know that Houdini couldn't escape from everything? * Did you know there is an oldest trick in the book? * Did you know auctioneers make bad grocery store clerks? * Did you know Pinocchio was a bad motivational speaker? * Did you know bad news doesn't always travel fast? * Did you know game show hosts should only host game shows? * Did you know playing cards with Kenny Rogers gets old pretty fast? * Did you know words really can hurt you? * Did you know the Great Wall of China wasn't always so great? * Did you know former pro football player Ickey Woods will celebrate almost anything? * Did you know certain cartoon characters should never have an energy drink? * Did you know genies can be really literal? It's What You Do * From September 2014 to September 2017, a family of commercials featured people doing irrelevant or weird actions, while in the end the long-time endboard narrator says, "If . ., you . .. It's what you do. If you want to save fifteen percent or more on car insurance, you switch to GEICO. It's what you do." When the ads appear in a movie theater before the previews start, the second line would be replaced with, "If you're in the movie theater, you silence your cell phone. It's what you do." * If you're in a horror movie, you make poor decisions * If you're Salt-N-Pepa, you tell people to push it * If you're a camel, you put up with this all the time * If something goes wrong, you find a scapegoat * If you're a free range chicken, you roam free * If you're a cat, you ignore people * If you're Dora the Explorer, you explore * If you're a fisherman, you tell tales * If your boss stops by, you act like you're working * If you're the guy from the Operation game, you get operated on * If you're a golf commentator, you whisper * If you're the band Europe, you love a final countdown * If you're a mom, you call at the worst time * If you're a couple, you fight over directions * If you have alligator arms, you avoid picking up the check * If you sit on your phone, you butt dial people * If you're a parrot, you repeat things * If you want someone to leave you alone, you pretend like you're sleeping * If you taste something bad, you want someone else to try it * If you walk the walk, you talk the talk * If you're a stuntman, you cheat death * If you're Boyz II Men, you'd make anything sound good * If you're a ref, you way over-explain things Unskippable freeze frames * Debuted in 2015, these ads employ a satire of the technique of frame freezing, by showing live actors attempting to mimic a freeze-frame, often in awkward positions and sometimes assisted by intentionally visible stunt tools, such as suspension cords when paused in mid-air. The premise is that when viewing ads on sites like YouTube, usually a viewer cannot skip the ad until 5 seconds in then the commercial announcer saying "You can't skip this GEICO ad because it's already over" then the commercial announcer saying the GEICO slogan. If a user watches the entire video, events turn disastrous. * Family * High Five * Cleaning Crew * Elevator Fast Forward * Debuted in 2016, these ads show the beginning portion of a 45–90-second ad before a blue screen disclaimer appears telling the viewers that the ad is being fast forward to the end portion so that they can get to their video faster. If an extended version of the ad or just the regular 15-second ad is shown on sites like YouTube, the viewer is usually welcome to skip the ad when 5 seconds have been used. * Forest * Hike * Lake * Going Up Surprising * Debuted in July 2016 until February 2018, these ads depict celebrities or historical figures in outlandish situations. TV * Playing Marco Polo with Marco Polo * Ice-T at a lemonade stand * A sumo wrestler figure skating: * Tiki Barber running a barber shop * Ordering a getaway car with an app * Caesar on a Caesar salad * Runway models on a runway * The Running of the Bulldogs * A triangle solo * Casual Fridays at Buckingham Palace * Randy Jackson judging a dog show * Washington crossing the Delaware Turnpike * Manatees in novelty tees * McQueen Crash In Los Angeles International Speedway? * The Screen Slaver Slaving Secuity Camera? * Sugar Rush Is Getting Unplugged? * Woody Jump Out Of Vehicle? Radio * A computer with a virus * A really charming snake charmer * A fortune bank teller * Supermarket beatboxing * The Wicked Witch of the West on the water slide * An emotional roller coaster * A bed with five little monkeys Great Answer * These ads show a person seemingly in trouble, until they state that switching to GEICO could save you money on car insurance; at which point this unrelated answer is accepted as a great answer. * Courtroom * Undercover * Meteor * Adrift and Hungry * He-Man vs. Skeletor Radio * Painting * Call-in Show * Trivia Contest * Love Advice: Take a Closer Look * From November 2016 to July 2017, a series of TV ads shows two people talking about GEICO, and one of them saying he/she should "take a closer look" at it; the camera then focuses on an inanimate object or animal in the background, which starts talking about the insurance company. * Plate * Cuckoo Clock * RV * Pigeon * Fleas You Had One Job * Since 2017 during ESPN's College GameDay, the VO's tagline: "You had one job, brought to you by GEICO" and referee Shaun Irving blows his whistle to do jobs right. Expect more * Since November 2017, there have been ads in which one person is talking to another person about switching to GEICO and during each cut, the one who switched to GEICO gets more stuff. * Bro * Sandcastle * Christmas Lights * Still-Life Drawing * Cowboys We Interrupt Your Life * Since 2018, the announcer proclaims interrupting your life for multiple GEICO ads at the end of each ad and proclaims "We interrupt this message to bring you our logo." Count on GEICO * Since October 2017, there has been a new campaign in which humorous situations are presented as spokesman Steve Tom says, "As long as and such, you can count on GEICO saving folk money." * As long as sloths are slow * As long as people misplace their keys * As long as GPS can still get you lost * As long as hecklers love to heckle * As long as people talk baby talk to dogs * As long as evil villains reveal their plans * As long as stuff gets lost in the couch * As long as soccer players celebrate with a slide. * As long as people talk too loud on the phone * As long as gossip travels fast * As long as McQueen Argue With Cruz * As long as bodybuilders break into someone's Internet * As long as Bonnie lost Forky A GEICO Commercial? * Since February 2018, there has been a new campaign that breaks the fourth wall revealing the actors are actually in an advertisement for GEICO, as revealed by spokesman David Ebert. * Weekend Gardening * Shopping Trip * Tea Time * Couple in the Park * Family Dinner * Vending Machine You Don’t Have to Worry * Starting in March 2018, a new campaign began in which new homeowners or renters result to strange tactics to relieve stress, to which a friend or neighbor informs them GEICO can help with homeowners/renters insurance. * Karate Therapy * Excessive Bubble Popping * Soothing Sounds at the Office * Family Massage Chairs * Hibachi Grilling * Overflowing Office Believe It * Starting in September 2018, a new campaign began where people express disbelief over the fact that switching to GEICO saves you fifteen percent on car insurance, while another person who happens to notice something unbelievable nearby assume they are talking about what they are seeing. * Everything Sticks to Stefon Diggs's hands * Grandpa's Nose Solo * Lobster Hot Tub Party * The Mother Lode of Ice Cream * The Basketball Barbershop Quartet * Best Seats in the House * Ernie Johnson at NCAA * Marty Biron Makes the Save Radio ads * Finger Puppets * Brother Philip Into Orbit It's Not Just Easy, It's GEICO Easy * Starting in September 2018, a new campaign began where people saying GEICO makes it so easy with an app, it's not just easy, it's a something easy. They show us how easy it is to switch to GEICO. * Neighborhood Hypnotist * The World's Easiest Workout * Walrus Goalie The Best Of GEICO * This campaign, launched December 15, 2018, brought ten classic GEICO commercials back into rotation. Additional wraparounds depicted an 80's family watching the commercials, inviting viewers to go to the GEICO website and vote for their favorite commercial, with the winner receiving a chance to be in a new GEICO commercial. The contest ended February 5, 2019. If You Ride, You Get It Eyewitness Interviews * A Football * A TV Tray * A Chest of Drawers Unhelpful How-Tos Technology Truths * Bangs * Emoji * Phone Drainage * Rebooting Your Laptop Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (ft. Native Hunter) Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO Office Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Shrek ADS Category:GEICO Megamind ads Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO Cavemen Commercials Category:Take a Closer Look at GEICO Commercials Category:Happier Than GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Did You Know Commercials Category:GEICO Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Category:GEICO Captain Underpants ADS Category:GEICO Powersports Commercials Category:GEICO Radio Commercials Category:GEICO Radio Commercials with Curtis Category:GEICO Princess and the Frog Ads Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Tinkerbell ADS Category:GEICO Short Stories and Tall Tales Commercials Category:Jerry Lambert Commercials Category:GEICO Bill Plympton Commercials Category:GEICO Beauty and the Beast ADS Category:GEICO Incredibles 2 ADS Category:Real Service Real Savings Commercials Category:GEICO Zoo and Aquariums Commercials Category:GEICO Motorcycle Commercials Category:It's Not Surprising Category:GEICO Ashley Laurence Commercials Category:GEICO Kash Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Gaming Commercials Category:Sean Hayes Commercials Category:GEICO Maxwell Commercials Category:GEICO Lilo and Stitch ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War Conmercials Category:Hot Tub Time Machine Commercials Category:GEICO The Incredibles ADS Category:GEICO Tarzan ADS Category:GEICO The Simpsons ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials (ft. Native Hunter) Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko and Thomas Lau Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:Elena and the Secret of Avalor ADS Category:Disney Junior ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:Songs Category:Disney ADS Category:DreamWorks Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials Parodies Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:Riding With GEICO Commercials Category:Accidents are Bad But GEICO's Good Commercials Category:What's Keeping You from Switching to Geico Category:GEICO Friendly Flashbacks Category:Good News Commercials Category:GEICO Ralph Breaks The Internet ADS Category:GEICO Click to Play Commercials Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Casper the Friendly Ghost ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:You can count on GEICO Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:Characters Category:Catchphrases Category:It's the money you could be saving with GEICO Commercials Category:Somebody’s Watching Me Commercials Category:Do Dumb Things Commercials Category:GEICO Family Guy ADS Category:GEICO Animation Commercials Category:GEICO 20th Century Fox ADS Category:GEICO XXX State of the Union. ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:Mattel Commercials Category:Sports Category:GEICO Boat Commercials Category:GEICO Transformers ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Fear Commercials Category:Geico Websites Category:Ad Actors Category:Intended Audience Category:Wiggles Advertisements Category:GEICO Monsters Inc ADS Category:GEICO The Lion King ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:New York Commercials Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:It’s what you do commercials Category:It's That Simple Category:GEICO American History X Commercials Category:GEICO Dora The Explorer ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:Homeowners/Renters Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Technology Truths Category:GEICO Vacation ADS Category:GEICO George of the Jungle 2 ADS Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Marvel Commercials Category:GEICO Avengers Commercials Category:GEICO Chicago ADS Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Native Hunter Commercials Category:GEICO Curious George ADS Category:GEICO The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Dinosaur Train ADS Category:GEICO Peg + Cat ADS Category:GEICO Daniel Tiger Neighborhood ADS Category:GEICO Arthur ADS Category:GEICO Postcard From Buster ADS Category:GEICO Maya And Miguel ADS Category:GEICO Cyberchase ADS Category:GEICO Wordgirl ADS Category:GEICO Zoboomafoo ADS Category:GEICO The Zula Patrol ADS Category:GEICO Odd Squad ADS Category:GEICO Sid The Science Kid ADS Category:GEICO Dragon Tales ADS Category:GEICO Wild Kratts ADS Category:GEICO Sesame Street ADS Category:GEICO Teletubbies ADS Category:GEICO Clifford’s Puppy Days ADS Category:GEICO Clifford The Big Red Dog ADS Category:GEICO Bob The Builder ADS Category:GEICO Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Barney And friends ADS Category:GEICO Caillou ADS Category:GEICO The Berenstain Bears ADS Category:GEICO The Wiggles ADS Category:GEICO Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ADS Category:GEICO Reading Rainbow ADS Category:GEICO Nature Cat ADS Category:GEICO Ready Jet GO! ADS Category:GEICO Martha Speaks ADS Category:GEICO It’s a Big Big World ADS Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:GEICO Jay Jay The Jet Plane ADS Category:GEICO A Thought From Geico Motorcycle Category:Voicemails Category:We Have Only One Policy Category:We Have Only One Policy: Safety Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:Unhelpful How-Tos Category:GEICO Eyewitness Interviews Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO Emergency Roadside Services Commercials Category:Muppets Commercials Category:GEICO Sofia The First ADS Category:Christmas Commercials Category:GEICO Emperor’s New Groove ADS Category:Halloween Commercials Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:Images Category:GEICO Gecko Videos Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:Homeowners/Renters Videos Category:Riding With GEICO Commercials Videos Category:National Geographic GEICO Commercials Category:NCAA March Madness Category:GEICO Thomas Lau Gaming Commercials Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:If You Ride You Get It Category:GEICO Portraits Gallery Category:GEICO Caleb Commercials Category:GEICO Brighter Side Category:GEICO Early Ads Category:GEICO Finding Nemo ADS Category:GEICO Finding Dory ADS Category:GEICO A Bugs Life ADS Category:GEICO Coco ADS Category:GEICO Ratatouille ADS Category:GEICO Up ADS Category:GEICO Wall-E ADS Category:GEICO Brave ADS Category:GEICO Inside Out ADS Category:GEICO Monsters University ADS Category:GEICO The Good Dinosaur ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:GEICO Dora And Friends Into The City ADS Category:GEICO Lazy Town ADS Category:GEICO Blue’s Clues ADS Category:GEICO Paw Patrol ADS Category:GEICO Team Umizoomi ADS Category:GEICO Bubble Guppies ADS Category:GEICO Go Diego Go ADS Category:GEICO Little Bear ADS Category:GEICO Nick Jr ADS Category:GEICO 321 Penguins! ADS Category:GEICO Big Idea ADS Category:GEICO Johnny Test ADS Category:Bugs Bunny Tells Off Villains Category:Shut Up Yosemite! Category:Shut Up Zach Varmitech! Category:Princess Sofia The First Get Angry At Villains Category:Arthur Tells Villains That He Told You Not To Touch It Category:GEICO The Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:Bugs Bunny Tells off Heroes Category:GEICO Power Rangers ADS Category:GEICO Videos Category:GEICO Wreck it Ralph ADS Category:GEICO Schoolhouse Rock ADS Category:GEICO Frozen ADS Category:GEICO Frozen 2 ADS Category:GEICO Hasbro ADS Category:GEICO Let’s Make A Deal ADS Category:GEICO The Price Is Right ADS Category:GEICO Family Feud ADS Category:GEICO Jeopardy! ADS Category:GEICO Wheel Of Fortune ADS Category:Years Category:GEICO Maxwell Videos Category:GEICO Speed Racer ADS Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Believe It Category:Letters Category:Real Life Commercials Category:GEICO The Real Scoop ADS Category:GEICO The Flintstones ADS